Companionship
by eclispe2025
Summary: A Soldier working in the military is just finishing up a training mission when he stumbles across something he doesn't expect, a young poochyena. how at what new challenges will this bring to his life?


Companionship

 **Hello readers this is something I've been trying to write for a few months now. It came to mind while I was on a training mission. So enjoy. If there are any names that are used out of context it is purely coincidental, I personally do not know anyone with any of these names. There is a bit of army terminology used in this so use a bit of context clues to figure of the acronyms, if you are still stumped I will include definitions at the end of the chapter.**

Prologue

It was the summer of 20XX, my unit and I were on a training mission in the desert, I was finishing dinner and was about to return to our company sleeping area…

"Hey Pointman!"

I turn around to see SPC Torin running up to me out of breathe.

"What's up?"

"Sgt. Spoon told me to find you to tell you that you have a detail to be at tomorrow. Time is 0730."

"Alright, where is the meeting place?"

"The opposite side of the medibay."

"Roger, I'll be there."

"Good, cause Sgt also said that if you aren't or are late, then it will cause administrative action."

"Sigh… alright, what time is the pre-brief?"

"Technically it was an hour ago, but your name was put in."

I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, and thank him before walking off.

 _The Next Day…_

Sigh… "Day after day I just keep getting the shaft, oh well… I'll deal with it with the Platoon leader when we get back. I'm sure first Lt. Riot should be able to back me up on this." I think to myself as we are loaded onto the bus.

"Alright everyone, this is probably as most of you guessed is picking up trash in the desert. We are hitting every site we were training at."

'Another police call detail, I'm starting to think Sgt. Spoon has it out for me…'

We arrive at the dispersion site and we are divided into trucks based on location.

"Alright you have been briefed on your areas to cover, now this is the halfway point between your areas and Ft. Jack. Once you are dropped off at each site you will have about an hour and a half at each point. At the last point you will return here restock on water if need be and walk back to base."

"You each have been given a radio, preprogrammed with two frequencies one for staff duty and checking in, the other is for emergency only. If you see someone passed out or you feel like you are about to pass out. Contact someone on that frequency, and we will use the GPS built into the radio and get to you as soon as possible."

"If you make it through, remember the sooner you get done, the sooner you can get back. And we can get you all back to your duty stations."

"Roger!"

Twenty minutes later I am dropped off at my first site with two Ready-to-eat meals, several trash bags, and enough water to last for about six hours.

"SPC contact us via radio when you finish, you still have two additional sites to hit before CoB."

"Roger sir!"

"As the truck drives off I begin to roam the mile-wide area picking up trash as I go."

"Well at least tomorrow is a day off then we go home on Thursday…"

By 1400 I am dropped off at my final site and down to my last of three water sources.

"SPC, you have your compass?"

"Roger!"

"Ft. Jack is southwest, also five miles from here, and your rally point is half that. Rally point is where you were briefed. It's also were you can refill your water sources."

"Roger, see you back at base sir!"

"You have until 2000 hours to report back. Try to get back before nightfall, and don't get lost. If you feel that you might, double check with your compass, and if all else fails contact staff duty and they will point you in the right direction."

"Roger and if I feel sick or faint or see a battle buddy in such as state I am to contact medivac on the emergency frequency."

"Good, at least the sun hasn't fired your brain. You might just make rank by the end of the year."

"Thank you sir, much appreciated."

As the truck drives off, I begin my final walkthrough. Half an hour later I am finished and headed back towards Ft. Jack. I arrive near the water point and prepare to restock my supply.

"Damn I never thought I'd see this damn thing. I was almost out of water…"

As I near the twenty-five gallon mobile water tank covered in camo netting, I see what looks like a small dog standing up on the tires. I slow my pace to try and get a better look at it, without it noticing me. As I get a better look at it, it turns out it's not a dog, hell it's not like anything I could have imagined at first. It looked like a young wolf, but another long hard look clears all doubt from my mind. It was a Poochyena, and it appeared to be lost and desperate for water.

XXX


End file.
